When the Past Finally Catches Up
by Animaman
Summary: After the 4th Great Shinobi War, a lot of changes has happened all over the Elemental Nations. Yet one family isn't too pleased, belonging to one Minato Namikaze, because after one bad decision after another, Naruto Otsutsuki tends to collect what is past due. GodNaruto, NaruHarem, Post Neglect fic.
1. After the Big War

**WHEN THE PAST FINALLY CATCHES UP**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or characters from any other franchise that might end up on here.

Hey, I know I said I won't write any Naruto neglect fics, so this is going to be a post neglect fic, meaning that I'm not going to start all the way in the beginning, instead, it's going to start in a different place. Where the war is over, the prophecy is fulfilled, yet everything before it would just be used for a backstory, nothing more. Not even a flashback.

As for the story itself, well I don't want to give out too much, mainly because I'm just throwing stuff out onto this story. To give a brief overview, there is a prophecy involved, with Jiraiya being the catalyst for the family falling apart. He, along with Minato and Kushina invests so much into it, even believing everything they are doing is right, only for it all to blow up in their faces when it becomes time for the prophecy to reveal itself. Everything else well reveal itself in the story.

One last thing is that Naruto well have a harem, up to about seven, maybe. Don't really know, I'll figure it out along the way. This go around, I'll give Naruto a bit of a worldly themed harem, with only two from Konoha, one of them being Hanabi, another being an OC, none of my usual. One other girl I chose is Kin, open to suggestions on others.

With Hanabi, she well be 16, but nothing really serious happens between her and Naruto until she reaches 17 or 18. I plan to have her go through her own growth, try to refine herself in a new place, while the only things she exchanges with Naruto are just the basic stuff like hugs and kisses.

Naruto is 20 in this fic, so add or subtract from there for everybody else.

_Now on with the story._

It has been over a year since the Fourth Great Shinobi War has come to an end, and for the first ever, the Shinobi World is experiencing its first moment of peace, despite some old tensions from former enemies due to wars of long ago. Now after seeing what could be done once everybody puts their differences aside, former foes are now still in the process of making the alliance more permanent, especially when the people of the now fully reestablished Uzu taking the lead of it all.

Well, not quite everybody, since the only ones suffering are the people of Konoha. A village that used to be #1 of the Major Hidden Villages for so long, to where they started to toot their own horn for far too long. Being at the top for so long, they started to let all of their success go to their heads. Yet everything started to change thanks to one bad decision after another.

Which is why Konoha's Yondaime, Minato Namikaze is in Uzushio right now, along with his group consisting of his wife, Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki, their twins Kuja and Dawn, and a small group of shinobi as their guards. Among them being the two sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade acting a bit as advisors on the road.

They are in the lobby of the Kage Tower there, waiting as the secretary announced them to the Uzukage. While they came under the guise of trying to reestablish the old alliance that was nullified after they let the world know that they are back, that wasn't entirely too far from the truth. Like a lot of negotiations, there's an ulterior motive, although the look on only four of their faces say they are out for blood.

Once the secretary gave them the all clear, they stood up and walked into the office. When they stepped inside, they were greeted by Adora Uzumaki, Kushina's older cousin, the current Uzukage who is sitting behind her desk. She was also talking to two more people, a spiked-headed boy who was paler than a ghost, with three eyes, and a girl with long black hair. Three of the people in the group glared at the boy since he had a big hand in their downfall.

She and Kushina used to be close, like they were siblings, until one day he showed up to the Chunin Exams to announce that Uzushio has returned. While the reunion started off as pleasant as can be, everything went downhill when Adora declared that Uzushio and Konoha are no longer allies, because she found evidence that somebody within Konoha betrayed the clan.

That day also ended with a lot of friction between the clan and the family because Adora declared some things that most of the family disagreed with. One of them being that now the Uzumaki Clan has just rebuilt Uzushio and have rebuilt their losses, there is no need for Konoha to have their own Uzumaki Clan within their walls. This meaning that Kushina could no longer be the clan head, while Kuja lost his right to be the Uzumaki clan heir, who was originally Dawn, but he used his parents favoritism against her. It also meant a loss of power for Minato since Kushina is loyal to him, but now he can't get any more freebie votes from her.

Another thing that caused uproar was the demand to immediately return of all scrolls that belonged to the Uzumaki Clan, but also the ones they were tasked to protect until the heir of the goddess has revealed themselves. This caused a response, not just to Minato and the family, but also the council, because so many powerful techniques well be leaving the village, and right to their rightful owners. For those like Minato and Jiraiya, the scrolls that weren't Uzumaki, they felt were supposed to serve a purpose.

Finally, what really felt like a slap to the face was that when she was renounced as the Uzumaki Clan Head, Kushina thought she was going to be representing the clan like Mito did when she married Hashirama Senju, but she wasn't. Instead, she, along with Kuja, were disowned by clan, due to the fact that both have been violating key clan laws and mottos, among them being how one treats family, blood or not. This is why she was giving the boy the evil eye, since he had a hand in it.

"Congratulations Kin, you are the first of Naruto's wives to have a hand in expanding the newly rebuilt Otsutsuki Clan." Adora said, causing the girl, Kin to blush, while placing a hand on her belly.

Kin Otsutsuki, formerly Kin Tsuchi of Sound, was smiling brightly, "Thank you Lady Uzukage." She said, while rubbing her belly, "After everything that has been going on over the years, it would be nice to see some light coming into the world."

The man next to her, Naruto Otsutsuki, gave a big smile of his own, while placing his hand onto Kin's belly, "I know how you feel." He said, before the smile dropped, "Although I'm the one who is going to have to pay for that little stunt of yours?" This caused Kin to give Naruto an apologetic look.

"What stunt are you talking about?" Dawn asked, getting the three occupants' attention.

Looking towards their guests, "Oh hey Dawn, Tsunade, nice to see you." Naruto said, greeting three of the few people that were kind to Naruto during his upbringing.

"Hey brat." Tsunade gave her usual greeting.

Dawn decided to give a different greeting, by walking up to Naruto, who had a good idea on what she was up to. When she was right in front of him, Dawn placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss hello.

While Kin, along with Adora, and Tsunade, were smiling at this, the four other main guests were feeling appalled at this. "Dawn, don't kiss your brother like that!" Minato yelled out.

When they separated, the two looked at the family, "But I'm not father, Kuja is over there." Dawn said, "Even though you gave Naruto a home, he was never part of the family."

"Which is something you reminded me of constantly, how you let me into your home under 'the goodness of your hearts,'" Naruto said, giving the two an really annoyed look, "Yet it was really bullshit because in reality, I was just a decoy for your twins so that the villagers won't even both attacking them, while you used me as a scapegoat for your own failures."

"And I can't begin to tell you how sick I feel after every time I have to heal him almost day after day." Tsunade said, "All the beatings, the broken bones, the number of times he came to actually dying, what you have done is just as low as the things Danzo pulled off."

"I am nothing like that traitor!" Minato yelled out, "I always place my village and my family first."

"Correction, like your sensei, your order of priorities are the prophecy and the village, your devotion to your family is rather questionable." Naruto said, "In fact, there are a lot of things that are considered questionable."

Before things could get out of hand, "Okay, before things get out of hand, I believe we have some business to get to." Adora said, not wanting things to get out of hand that would include property damage and people being sent to the hospital. Turning towards her guests, "So what is it you wish to talk about?"

Well, here is the first chapter of my latest fic, and this might be a tough fic to write, at least during the first few chapters. Right now, I'm just trying to avoid any clichés that have been done to death, while trying to be a bit more original. Yes, a prophecy is involved, but I'm trying to for a different approach on that. Read and Review.


	2. Choices With Too Big a Price

**WHEN THE PAST FINALLY CATCHES UP**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or characters from any other franchise that might end up on here.

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter to the story. This one is going to be a mixture of backstory, and what's to come.

As for the harem, I know a lot of people aren't pleased with the choices I made so far, but hey, can't please everybody. And those that are hoping/demanding that regulars like Ino, Hinata and Anko be added, don't bother. I have other fics that include them, this one I'm trying something different. Mainly trying to include the girls that are the least used when it comes to harems. While I know that I have used Kin and Hanabi more than once, yet compared to the mentioned three, don't get used as much.

If you have any suggestions of those you would like to see in a harem, feel free to share. If you are going to criticize, even throw a fit, on how I write, I'll just ignore you. My fic, my way, plain and simple.

**{NARUTO}**

Once everything has calmed down, and Minato's guards were 'kindly' asked to wait outside, everybody sat down to start this meeting that would last more than a day. Although Kin had to be escorted to the home she and Naruto are sharing with the rest of his wives, since their trust in Konoha is in nonexistent.

"Okay, now that everybody that needs to be here is fully seated, how about we skip the pleasantries and go straight to the point." Adora said, with her hands folded flat in front of her face, "Since I don't feel like dealing with anybody's shit." With her cold hazel eyes, and fiery red hair, her face pretty much said 'fuck with me if you are done living your life.'

One can tell who she is talking about when certain individuals looked like they are in danger of losing bowel control. Everybody else just thanked whatever deity there is that they aren't subjected to that look. When it comes to Adora Uzumaki, if you were to do something against her family, or her clan, something beyond unforgivable, the ones behind it would know that life is about to be cut dangerously short for them.

Knowing when not to try his luck, Minato went straight to the point. "We would like to reestablish the peace treaty between our two villages." He said, while trying to keep his personal feelings from ruining whatever it is, he has planned. "With everything that has happened lately, and the misunderstanding over the years, Konoha would like to reestablish the old bonds we had with Uzushio."

While Kushina and Jiraiya seemed to be holding fake smiles, as if believing they have a chance to make things go their way again, Kuja is a different story. He looked like he was ready to go nuclear at any moment. Everybody knows why, it's because his whole life was just one big lie, and he is far from pleased at the reason(s) behind it.

Everyone else gave a deep frown, because the double meeting was too obvious. Especially due to how badly Konoha has been trying to get Naruto back under their hands.

"Lord Hokage, do you remember what happened when we first tried that?" Adora asked him, causing his smile to vanish completely. Recalling the day when the Elders mistakes came to bite the village in the ass, with extreme vengeance. "When we first showed up, you and Kushina both seemed genuine in reestablishing connections with our village, but unfortunately, most of your village felt they were too good for an alliance with anybody."

Now this, Minato couldn't help but to agree on. While he already got a taste of his plans going south, super-fast, even he still has a deep hatred for the two still current Elders in the village. Not only with Danzo's help did they gain power that they shouldn't have, they also started to believe that the world must live to their standards. Got so bad to where, if people with actual power, like a Kage, or a Clan Head, they would try to punish said individual, only for certain laws to prevent such stupidity.

"Which is why if you want to start a treaty with us, we would have to start from scratch, because the one that was rejected, no longer fits the era that is being built after the last war." Adora said, continuing where she left off, "And if you were by some chance trying to pull something that would force us to hand Naruto to you, then you can forget it."

This got shocked looks on the three adult's faces, while Kuja had a look of satisfaction. "But why? He's our son, we want to bring him back to his home." Kushina said, trying to sound like a mother who regrets her past actions.

Only for Jiraiya to reveal the real reason why they are there. "And since Naruto is the Child of Prophecy, we need to ensure his safety within Konoha's walls." He said, causing a lot of moans to be heard around the office.

"Are you saying Naruto isn't safe within his own village?" Adora asked, giving Jiraiya a look that made him looked like he is about to soil himself badly. "Do I need to remind you what kind of life you thrust upon him within that village? How when we returned, that most of the people there were demanding Naruto's head at first, even when you started to tell them certain truths you kept from them?"

Now the three were started to get divided at this, because of how big a role they played in those.

"Or how about the fact that when I told you that Naruto ran away from the village, even told you sabout all of the abuse he was going through, you just brushed it off." Dawn said, deciding to not sit on the sidelines for this one. "You never even bothered trying to search for him, already believing he was dead for some reason."

Tsunade, wanting to join in on dropping the hammer on those three, "And don't you dare claim him to be your son, since not once have you even tried to acknowledge that he is a part of your family." She said, this not being the first time she had this discussion. "You always told everybody that some child was found on your doorstep, and he should have been grateful to have a home, even though you always tried your hardest to push him away."

"Although the one thing that is still bothering everybody, is the fact that we all know how much you hate Danzo." Naruto said, deciding to add his two cents since he is now the main topic, "Yet when one of his Ne soldiers shows up to your door with me in their arms, knowing that I was stolen, you took me in with no questions asked."

"Well, after Kuja and Dawn were born, and had the kyubi sealed into them, we were at a stand still on how to approach the public." Kushina started to explain, sounding humble, "When Jiraiya came to us about one of you two being the child of prophecy, he was trying to convince us that one of you had to be the main focus, until the prophecy came true."

While Jiraiya was avoiding eye contact, and Minato looked like he was trying to keep face, Kuja had a wicked grinned that explained everything. Everyone else was giving them a seriously evil eye after hearing that, having a good idea where this is going. "And when Naruto was brought to us, well, we didn't hesitate." Minato explained.

"But when it became time for the Chunin Exams, you started to treat me like you did Naruto." Dawn said, "Once that perv said the prophecy involved a he, you immediately decided that everything should go to him. Even handed him my Clan Heir status when he demanded it, just because you believed it might help make the prophecy your way."

"That's because I was destined for greatness, and you two just had to get in my way." Kuja said, getting tired of waiting to become the center of attention, "So now we are here to demand compensation for stealing my thunder."

"Kuja, settle down now. We are here to establish peaceful relations, not give other villages more reasons to despise us." Minato said, pretty much knowing that he admitted to what his village's status currently is. Turning towards Adora, deciding to get things back on track. "Lady Uzukage, maybe we can continue this later in your office, just between Kages."

Adora gave a small nod, "Agreed, if you want to start building a new treaty from scratch, then it's better to do it with minimal people." She said, before deciding to lay down the ground rules. "And while you are staying here, do I need to remind you the etiquette of staying in somebody's else village? Because even though you have some form of diplomatic immunity when it comes to peace talks, if I were to hear about any mistreatment coming from you through my villagers, you can consider yourselves removed from this village."

Kushina smacked Kuja in the back of the head before he could shoot his mouth off, while both Minato and Jiraiya gave understanding nods, before getting up to leave. When they told Dawn to leave with them, the girl decided to drop a bombshell.

"Actually, since I'm engaged to Naruto thanks to you, I think I'll stay with him instead." Dawn said, "I want to get to know the rest of my future fellow wives a little more, since you were the one to sign that arranged marriage proposal that states I would have to move here sometime after my 16th birthday, but I had to wait longer due to the whole Akatsuki/War issue that popped up. You know, the marriage you instantly wanted to happen, due to you disowning me by taking my Clan Heir status, without a single reason why."

While the trio knew she was right, that they sprung this on her, with her having no say in the matter, they can't help but try to have all things go their way. Knowing what was to come, Naruto intercepted them, "But if you want her to stay at the hotel with you, all you have to do is apologize to the both of us for the childhood that was sacrificed for a prophecy you tried to control, along with admitting to all of the wrong you have committed over the years.

Now that really got them out of the door really fast, because after spending so many years convincing themselves what they were doing was necessary, their pride won't let them say otherwise. Even though Minato and Kushina felt extreme guilt, even wanting to make things right, they couldn't seem to gather a big enough of a backbone to tell Jiraiya to stick it. So, their heads are in one big turmoil.

Once the doors closed, Adora spoke up, "We got all of your items sent to Otsutsuki Compound, Dawn, all you have to do is unpack them." When she got everybody's attention, "And while I can't order you to do this, but I well advice you to cut off all ties from your family for a certain amount of time."

While Dawn's eye widens at the advice, with Naruto staying silent due to his personal feelings. Out of that whole family, only Dawn was the only one to treat him like a person, everybody else he has no real connections to.

"I would really consider that advice Dawn, especially since it would get you as faraway from my teammate as possible." Tsunade said, now getting her attention. "Your family is becoming so toxic because they are allowing Jiraiya and his endeavors to control a prophecy that he never had control of, that you are better off staying in this to get away from such toxicity."

"Also," Andora continued, "It would also give your parents a good look at where their priorities should be, especially when it comes to you. If they truly care about you, especially with the family you plan to have with Naruto, then both Minato and Kushina would start putting their lives back under their control. Even if it means that they have to come crawling in order to have some part in your life."

After letting things sink in, Dawn just gave a small nod, before she let Naruto lead her to her new home in the village.

Well, here is the latest chapter, sorry it took so long. Writing different stories with different themes, and different directions, tend to take a toll on me. That and I've been busy spending a lot of time on my Nintendo Switch lately, time just went by without my noticing, which tends to happen quite a lot. Read and Review, and have a nice St. Patrick's Day.


End file.
